


Mi temporada 6 ideal

by MoonwritingFF



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Friendship/Love, Multi, Science Fiction, Superheroes, Women Being Awesome, arrowverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwritingFF/pseuds/MoonwritingFF
Summary: Así es como imagino la temporada 6 de Legends of Tomorrow.(Versión en español de "My ideal season 6")
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Capitana

_**-Waverider. Zona temporal.-** _

Ava camina dentro de la Waverider hacia el baño. Se ve pálida, cansada y muy triste.

"Buenos días, capitana." Gideon la saluda, en un tono no tan seguro.

Ava se detiene, cierra los ojos por un segundo y se lleva una mano al pecho. Se quedó sin aliento por un instante cuando escuchó la palabra "capitana."

"Buenos... días, Gideon." Se las arregla para decir con voz ronca y sigue caminando despacio, con la barbilla baja.

"Mis datos indican que su falta de sueño está alcanzando un nivel preocupante, señorita Sharpe, puedo sugerir-"

"Gideon, no necesito dormir, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito pensar y seguir buscando a Sara." Luego se siente mareada y se desmaya.

Afortunadamente, Nate estaba cerca y la vio, agarrándola en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

“¡Ava! Ava, ¿estás bien?” pregunta.

El resto de la tripulación acude en su ayuda y llevan a Ava al area médica, donde Gideon le administra un sedante. Todos están parados allí, con ella, con preocupación escrita en sus rostros. También parecen estar cansados, la falta de sueño está afectando a todos en la nave. Ellos entienden, ni siquiera Gary se atreve a molestar a Ava con mantas extra ni nada, se ve tan frágil en ese estado.

"Gideon, ¿cómo está?" Pregunta Nate, después de que la IA completó su escaneo.

"La capitana Sharpe está durmiendo ahora, realmente necesita descansar".

"¿Ella no ha estado durmiendo en absoluto?" Pregunta Zari.

"Me temo que cada vez que la señorita Sharpe dormía, sus sueños eran demasiado para que ella se quedara dormida."

“¿Tiene pesadillas? Acerca de… ya sabes ” pregunta Zari, haciendo contacto visual con algunos de sus amigos.

"No exactamente, señorita Tarazi ... sus sueños son sus recuerdos con la capitana Lance".

La habitación quedó en silencio.

"Bueno, tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos aquí esperando que ella no esté deprimida". Astra rompe el silencio.

"Necesitamos una tormenta de ideas, algunas ideas". Sugiere Nate.

"Hemos estado haciendo eso durante días, hemos pensado en todas las posibilidades".

“No, no todas las posibilidades. Somos las leyendas, encontraremos la manera de recuperar a nuestra capitana." Nate exclama, mirando a los demás. Luego mira a Ava y agrega: "O las perderemos a las dos". Antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir del area médica.

Gary comienza a llorar y huye.

Mick, John y Astra siguen a Nate.

Los ojos de Zari también parecen estar a punto de llorar, así que Behrad le acaricia el hombro confortante.

Ella le sonríe. “Está bien, ve con ellos y encuentra una solución. Me quedaré con ella ".

Una vez que su hermano se ha ido, Zari se sienta junto a su amiga y le toma la mano.

Un par de lágrimas solitarias corren por sus mejillas mientras recuerda cómo esa mujer estuvo ahí para ella, y se convirtió en su primera y única amiga en la nave. Ava le había hecho un espacio y la había ayudado a sentirse como en casa, incluso antes de saber que la nave era su hogar.

"¡Vamos! Eres una chica ruda." le dice a Ava y sonríe. "Ruda terca, perfeccionista, amable y loca de amor ..." Hizo una pausa. Luego apretó suavemente la mano de Ava. "La encontraremos. Sé que dondequiera que esté, ella también intentará contactarte. Y a nosotros. No quieres que te encuentre así cuando regrese, ¿verdad? Vamos chica, tienes esto bajo control."

En la cocina, el resto del equipo está bebiendo una taza de café que tanto necesita mientras discuten una vez más cuáles son las posibilidades. Gideon proyecta un gran tablero frente a ellos.

"- ella no puede estar allí, John, preguntamos por ahí, ¿recuerdas?" dice Astra.

Entonces, ¿qué pasa con Charlie? Ella podría saber algo ". Pregunta Behrad.

"Ya le preguntamos, ¿recuerdas?"

"Bueno, tal vez ahora ella sepa-"

"¿No crees que Charlie nos habría llamado en el segundo en que supiera algo?" John respondió.

"Está bien" Nate interrumpió la discusión en voz alta, mirando la pizarra. "No tenemos signos de anacronismos, mitos o anclas ... sabemos que ella no hizo ningún ruido cuando desapareció, así que podemos asumir que nadie la atacó directamente".

"Estamos en el mismo lugar que ayer ..." comentó Astra, ganándose miradas fulminantes de sus amigos.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Mick habló:

"Bueno ... cuando robo, tampoco ataco directamente ... la mayoría de las veces".

"¡Así es!" Nate dice, emocionado porque se trata de material nuevo. "Entonces, ¿cómo lo haces, Mick?"

"Solamente lo hago. Donde no esperan que esté ". Mick respondió, molesto bebiendo otro sorbo de su cerveza.

Todo el mundo suspira de frustración.

"¿QHSH?"

"¿Qué? Nate, habla español por favor ”dice Zari, caminando en la cocina para unirse al equipo.

"¿Qué haría Sherlock Holmes?" Nate elabora. "Tenemos un misterio aquí chicos, es un detective".

"Uno de ficción". Astra señala.

"Bueno, sí, pero sus métodos no lo son". Se levanta y camina hacia la biblioteca. "¡Síganme!"

El resto de las Leyendas lo siguen a la biblioteca, donde está encendida la pantalla, mostrando libros, periódicos y clips de películas.

Nate habla con Gideon: "Diles, Gideon".

"Sherlock Holmes, un famoso detective de ficción creado por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, que trabajó en Londres a finales del siglo XIX, resolvió muchos misterios utilizando un método de deducción poco convencional".

"Y hay una cita que puedo recordar …"

"Así es, señor. Heywood. "Cuando hayas eliminado lo imposible, lo que quede, por improbable que sea, debe ser la verdad."

"¡Ahí está!" Nate dice emocionado, volviéndose hacia sus amigos.

Unos minutos después, estaban exactamente en el mismo lugar donde habían visto a Sara por última vez.

"Sara no volvió al club ..." señaló Zari.

"Nadie podría haberla atacado desde donde estábamos ...", dice Behrad.

"Ella tampoco fue atacada desde ningún lado, hubiéramos escuchado la lucha". Dice Astra.

John canta algunas palabras en latín con las palmas abiertas. "No salió nada del suelo"

"Lo que significa ..." dice Nate.

Y todos miran al cielo.


	2. ¡Aliens!

"¡Aliens!" Nate y Behrad dicen al mismo tiempo. Luego viene su golpe de puño. "¡Es un nivel completamente nuevo, hermano! Quiero decir, sé que hemos hecho cruces con extraterrestres antes y luchamos contra los Dominadores, pero ... "

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿crees que son ellos?"

"Realmente - "

"¿¡Donde está todo el mundo!?" La voz de Ava interrumpe la conversación de los chicos y los lleva a un sentimiento de inquietud. El resto de las leyendas los alcanzan en el puente justo a tiempo para ver la capitana enfurecida cruzar la puerta. "¡Ahí tienes!" Dice, moviendo los brazos como siempre lo hace cuando está estresada. "Escuchadme, mientras Sara esté ... mientras ella no esté aquí, yo estaré a cargo, así que no volvais a hacer eso".

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Nate da un paso adelante.

"Ava, eres nuestra amiga". dice.

"Eres una leyenda", agrega Behrad, también dando un paso adelante.

"Eres familia". Zari dice con una sonrisa.

"Sí, y a veces noqueamos a un miembro de la familia para evitar que haga algo estúpido". Nate les recuerda. Todos están de acuerdo.

Ava comparte una sonrisa triste, Nate, Behrad y Zari le dan un abrazo grupal.

"¿Tuvo un buen descanso, Gidget?" Zari pregunta en voz alta.

"Sí, señorita Tarazi, la propia señorita Sharpe ha declarado, y cito, 'Totalmente recuperada y lista para patear traseros'"

“¿Dónde habeis estado todos? Por favor, no me digais que volvisteis a estropear las cosas para mejor... ”, pregunta Ava.

"No, solo estábamos haciendo trabajo de campo". Dice Nate.

"Volvimos a visitar el lugar donde ..." comenzó Astra.

"E hicimos algunas deducciones, amor". John terminó. Ava le pidió que por favor no la llamara amor. Luego continuó. "Nos parece que a Sara se la han llevado desde arriba".

"¡Aliens!" Behrad explica.

“¿Aliens? ¿Por qué los extraterrestres querrían a Sara? Espera, ¿crees que podrían haber sido los Dominadores?

“¡Nosotros… solo llegamos a la parte de los Aliens." Dice Nate.

"Necesito una cerveza." Mick decide y abandona el puente.

"Espera, conocemos a los extraterrestres, ¿verdad?" Ava dice, su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad ahora. "Gideon, llama a la Torre".

"De inmediato, capitana".

Menos de un minuto después, hay una conversación en las pantallas del puente. Ava está rodeada de sus amigos, la mano de Zari en su hombro, mientras habla.

"Oh, gracias a Dios, hay alguien allí. Hola, soy Ava Sharpe y las Leyendas, debes ser Alex Danvers ".

“Sí, lo soy, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte? ¿Hay algo mal?"

"Nuestra capitana, Sara Lance, no está".

"¿Sara?" Alex está sorprendida y preocupada.

“Hemos estado buscando por todas partes, durante días. Ni rastro de ella. Después de una investigación adicional hoy, el equipo cree que los extraterrestres deben haberla tomado. Como el equipo Supergirl está acostumbrado a los aliens, ¿quizás podrías ayudarnos?

Alex le da a Ava una mirada tranquilizadora. “Seguro que lo haremos. Kelly y yo comenzaremos por verificar el DEO, si ha habido una actividad extraterrestre inusual ellos lo sabrán. En este momento, Jonn y Supergirl están resolviendo algunos problemas en el centro, nos comunicaremos contigo tan pronto como tengamos algo ".

"Gracias, Alex". Ava dice, el alivio escrito en su rostro por primera vez en días. "¡Oh, una cosa más!" Ella recordó. "La actividad alienígena inusual... fue en 1977. Haré que Gideon te envíe los detalles".

Alex pareció un poco confundida por un segundo. "Oh, sí, viaje en el tiempo ... nos pondremos a trabajar".

Y las pantallas se quedaron en silencio. Silencio lleno de alivio y esperanza. Silencio solo interrumpido por la voz de Gideon anunciando una interrupción en la línea de tiempo.

Ava inmediatamente se volvió para mirar a las Leyendas.

"¿Qué habeis hecho?" preguntó.

"Te juro que no fuimos nosotros". Behrad dice, con las manos en alto.

"Tiene razón, capitana". Gideon confirma. “Detecté múltiples fracturas en la línea de tiempo, de múltiples fuentes bastante confusas”.

"¿Quieres decir que el tiempo se rompe de nuevo?"

"¡Pero esta vez no es culpa nuestra!" Nate quiere ser claro en este punto.

"De hecho, se está rompiendo", admite Gideon. "Detecto muchos desplazamientos en el tiempo y el espacio, como si ..."

"¿Como si el multiverso se organizara de nuevo?" Pregunta Nate. "Eso es lo que Sara nos dijo, ¿verdad? En la crisis, el multiverso desapareció y los Paragones crearon uno nuevo. Ahora sabemos que algunas Tierras diferentes están juntas en una ... "

"¿Esa reorganización podría estar causando alteraciones en la línea de tiempo, Gideon?" Ava pregunta, sus cejas se arrugan con preocupación.

"Eso es correcto, capitana. Sin embargo, como dije antes, las fuentes de las anomalías no están claras. Algunas de ellas no parecen provenir de Tierra Prima en absoluto ".

"¿Quieres decir que vienen de otros planetas?" Pregunta Behrad.

"Quiero decir que vienen de otros universos". Gideon responde.

"Espera, ¿entonces el multiverso es un multiverso de nuevo?"

"No puedo confirmar eso, señor Constantine".

“Y cómo viajamos a otros universos. ¿Podemos siquiera hacer eso? Dice Zari.

“Lo hicimos una vez, por accidente. Fuimos a una Star City en otra Tierra ". Mick asusta a todos con su voz ronca, mientras se apoya contra la pared bebiendo.

"Abróchaos el cinturón, Leyendas, vamos a arreglar algunas anomalías en ESTE universo para que podamos A.L.O.H.A nuestra manera de descubrir cómo movernos a través del MULTIVERSO". Ava anuncia, y las Leyendas toman caminos separados para prepararse.

"Gideon, establece un rumbo" Ava agrega. Y luego, sola en el puente, susurra:

"No importa en qué universo estés, mi amor. Te traeremos a casa."


	3. Destino

_**-Ubicación desconocida-** _

Sara abre los ojos a una luz blanca brillante. Todo está borroso a su alrededor. Intenta mover los brazos y las piernas, pero solo puede mover la cabeza.

Parece estar atada a una silla, como la del área médica, rodeada de cables y pantallas que hacen ruido.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Se pregunta ella misma. "¿Hola? ¿Qué lugar es este?" grita. "¡Sacadme de aquí!"

Sus ojos, ahora acostumbrados a la luz, pueden enfocarse en una pantalla justo enfrente de ella, donde puede ver un rostro familiar.

"Ava", susurra. Y se esfuerza más por desatarse, mientras la pantalla muestra otras caras conocidas: Nate, Mick, Zari, John, Astra, Gary, Behrad ...

De repente siente un pinchazo en el brazo y todo se vuelve borroso de nuevo, hasta que pierde el conocimiento.

Algún tiempo después, Sara se despierta nuevamente, esta vez acostada en una cama pequeña en una habitación que está iluminada solo por una luz tenue que entra por una ventana alta.

Ella se sienta y sostiene su cabeza. Cualesquiera que fueran las drogas que usaban para dormirla, todavía estaban en su sistema y la hacían sentir náuseas.

Mira a su alrededor y camina hacia la puerta. Cerrado, por supuesto.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Sara puede recordar lo que sucedió antes, estaba saliendo del bar con las Leyendas, hablando de vacaciones, y luego fue secuestrada por algo. Trató de advertir a los demás pero no pudo hacer ruido.

¿Fueron capturados también?

Recuerda la otra habitación, con las imágenes en las pantallas. La ansiedad y la preocupación se apoderan de ella.

En ese momento puede escuchar un ruido, pasos y más ruido junto a la puerta. Se abre y ella puede ver el atisbo de un escudo invisible que se activa a su alrededor, como el que tienen en el laboratorio de la Waverider.

"Hola, Paragon." La figura la saluda. No hay suficiente luz para ver el rostro con claridad, pero definitivamente no es humano. A juzgar por la voz y el tono, es alguien con poder.

"¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí?" Sara pregunta desafiante.

"Yo soy el Salvador y quiero tus habilidades".

"¿Donde están mis amigos?"

El Salvador se ríe. "Tus amigos probablemente te estén buscando, Paragon."

Sara se sintió aliviada al saber que los alienígenas no se llevaron tambiéna las Leyendas.

"Me encontrarán. Y cuando lo hagan, será mejor que corra".

La figura vuelve a reír, se da la vuelta y se va.

Sara le pide que espere y vuelva. "¿¡Que es tan gracioso!?" Pregunta, pero la puerta se cierra y el escudo que la rodea se desactiva.

* * *

Alguien le volvió a traer comida. El proceso es siempre el mismo. Ruido, pasos, ruido, puerta, escudo, plato y las figuras se van. Sin palabras, sin contacto visual.

Después de lo que pensó que eran días, Sara decidió probar algo de la comida. Si la quisieran muerta ya la habrían matado, ¿verdad?

Fue tan extraño, porque lo que ciertamente parecía lechuga, sabía a naranja. No estuvo mal, solo confuso. Al menos el agua era agua. Y ella tenía un baño privado. ¡Dios, nunca pensó que echaría de menos las filas de espera frente al baño comunitario en la Waverider!

No estaba durmiendo, su mente no se lo permitía. Estaba bien, estaba entrenada para situaciones estresantes. Pasó su tiempo haciendo ejercicio y pensando en sus amigos. También estaba esperando el momento en que los extraterrestres la llevarían afuera para que pudiera comenzar a planear un escape. Hasta entonces, no podía saber dónde estaba y cuándo estaba.

Al día siguiente, estaba haciendo ejercicio cuando una de las figuras entró en la habitación. El escudo no se activó esta vez y no pasó desapercibido para Sara. La figura dejó la ropa en el suelo y se fue sin decir una palabra.

Sara se sorprendió al ver su traje de Canario Blanco frente a ella. Al parecer, los extraterrestres querían que ella usara eso, así que se lo puso.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuatro figuras entraron a la habitación y se mantuvieron a una distancia prudencial.

"El Salvador te llama, Paragon. Debes venir con nosotros. Él confía en que no harás daño". Uno de ellos dice.

Era cierto, Sara pensó en las posibilidades, sin el escudo en el camino para ver a este Salvador fácilmente podría matarlos a todos. ¿Pero entonces, qué? No sabía dónde estaba, necesitaba tiempo para evaluar los alrededores. Entonces ella simplemente asintió y siguió a dos de las figuras. Los otros tres caminaron detrás de ella, a través de un largo pasillo.

Sara pudo ver que era una nave, pasó suficiente tiempo en la suya para reconocer las señales principales. Puertas automáticas, mamparas, luces brillantes y casi sin ventanas ...

Llegaron a una gran sala llena de muebles antiguos y cuadros en las paredes. Había un gran sofá en el medio y había un alien sentado en él.

Su piel era de un tono verde que se parecía a un cocodrilo, pero parecía suave y elástica. Su cabeza era grande y redondeada, decorada con una nube de cabello púrpura oscuro en la parte superior. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas, algo elficas, y sus ojos eran grandes y azules. Sus manos parecían manos humanas pero tenían un dedo más. Le sonrió a Sara.

"¡El Canario Blanco! ¡El paragon del destino! Bienvenido a mis aposentos. ¿Confío en que estés pasando un rato agradable?"

"En realidad, quiero irme a casa. Así que si me dejas llamar a mi propia nave-"

"La Waverider, sí. Lo siento pero te necesitamos aquí, Paragon."

"¿Que quieres de mi?"

"Te lo dije la primera vez que preguntaste. Quiero tus habilidades. Cada siglo hay un torneo. Cada rey elige un campeón y yo te elegí a ti. Pensé que eras otra cosa, tu reputación te precede ... Yo no creí que fueras ... sólo humana. Pero hicimos pruebas y parece ser el caso ".

"¿Qué, quieres que luche contra otros?"

"Hasta la muerte. El campeón final concede a su rey el dominio sobre los otros mundos hasta el próximo torneo"

"¿No puedes resolver tus problemas hablando? ¿Por qué necesitas otros mundos? ¿Y tu propia gente no puede luchar?"

"Los campeones deben ser de una raza inferior, son las reglas. La mayoría de los reyes eligen metahumanos, ¡pero yo pensé más grande!" Él ríe.

Sara se toma ese momento para mirar a su alrededor y decidir cuáles son las posibilidades de salir de la habitación.

"No hay ningún lugar adonde ir". El Salvador dice, notando sus acciones.

"Oh, vamos, esta nave ha estado estacionada durante días, tengo una, puedo decirlo".

El rey se sorprende por un momento pero se recupera. "No estamos en su Tierra. Ni siquiera estamos en su dimensión. ¿Cómo llegarías allí sola?"

Sara no esperaba esa información. La golpeó con fuerza y dejó de respirar por una fracción de segundo.

"Mi equipo me encontrará y me llevará a casa". Se las arregló para decir, sin sonar tan segura como pretendía.

"Sí lo harán." El Salvador respondió. "Eres el paragon del destino y crees que tu destino no es morir. Eso es exactamente por lo que lucharás".

De vuelta en su celda, Sara tenía sentimientos que pensaba que se habían ido para siempre. Los años que pasó con las Leyendas le abrieron un mundo completamente nuevo y se sintió más feliz que nunca. Pero ahora todo se sentía frío y solitario. Podía sentir la oscuridad arrastrándose a su alrededor tratando de entrar. Estaba sola, en algún lugar desconocido, en otra dimensión, lejos de sus seres queridos que tampoco sabían dónde estaba.

Y Sara sabía que el alien tenía razón. Su destino era vivir y regresar a casa con su gente. Ella tiene fe en ellos, cree que vendrán. Lo único que tiene que hacer era tratar de no morir luchando contra metahumanos ... Y mientras tanto, podría encontrar en secreto una forma de comunicarse con la Waverider.

El rey fue inteligente al elegirla.

No había forma de que volviera a morir. No tan pronto. No cuando finalmente estaba planeando una vida más allá del mañana.


	4. Otra misión fluida

**_\- Atenas, 1904 -_ **

Las Leyendas caminan por las calles de la hermosa ciudad. Hay flores decorando las ventanas. El mar es visible y muy azul.

El equipo se detuvo para contemplar el paisaje con asombro. Ciertamente era un lugar hermoso y parecía tranquilo.

La gente abarrotaba las calles del centro porque compraban frutas y verduras en el mercado de la ciudad. Algunos artesanos también ofrecían sus trabajos en madera o ropa para vender.

Las Leyendas comenzaban a preguntarse cómo encontrar los conflictos que tenían que resolver, cuando escucharon un grito y todos empezaron a correr en dirección contraria.

"Que-"

"¡Ponganse a cubierto!" Ava dijo, y así lo hicieron.

La capitana, Nate y John se escondieron detrás de un carrito de frutas de madera.

Zari y Behrad estaban escondidos en la esquina de la calle principal.

Astra y Mick estaban inmóviles.

"¡Maldita sea, era una orden!" Ava susurra, queriendo estrangularlos a ambos.

Pero estaban hipnotizados por la criatura que se les acercaba.

Había una criatura naranja, más alta que cualquier otro humano, caminando hacia ellos. De hecho, si no fuera por el color y el tamaño, se vería muy similar a los humanos.

Al principio no les prestó atención, parecía que buscaba algo.

Eso fue hasta que Mick disparó su arma.

Las siguientes reacciones ocurrieron muy rápido.

"¡Mick, no!" grita Ava.

Nate se endurece y taclea a Mick al suelo. (Sabe que es algo de lo que se arrepentirá más tarde...)

La criatura grita y comienza a huir, pero Behrad y Zari se dan la mano y envían viento en su camino para frenarlo.

John y Astra unen fuerzas de inmediato para detenerlo con magia.

El dial de tiempo se usa para abrir un portal y llevar a la criatura a la nave.

"¡Maldita sea, Rory! ¡La cagaste! ¡Podrían habernos matado!" Ava estaba furiosa.

"Me congelé" fue todo lo que dijo Mick.

"¡Sí, todos vimos eso!" Ava respondió.

Mick se aleja del puente.

"¿Cómo fue?", pregunta Gary, entrando.

"Gary, ayúdalos a encerrar a esta criatura, nos ocuparemos de ella más tarde" Ava ordena. "El resto de nosotros, tomemos flashes de memoria y comencemos a limpiar la ciudad. Dividámonos. Ved qué información se puede obtener".

Después de cuatro horas en la ciudad, el equipo regresa a la Waverider y se reúne en la cocina para una comida muy necesaria, pero rápida.

"Los lugareños dicen que estas personas siempre han existido, por lo general no molestan hasta la primavera". Nate les dice a los demás.

"La mayoría de ellos los llaman abejas, por esa razón". Agrega Zari.

"Sí, reciben ataques sorpresa en la ciudad como el que vimos hoy".

Piensan unos segundos en silencio. La atmósfera cansada es clara ahora, la adrenalina que sintieron al comienzo de la misión se había ido.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Mick interrumpe desde la puerta, hablándole a Ava.

Sin decir una palabra, ella se levanta de la silla y se dirige a la biblioteca. Él la sigue.

"Mira, yo... Quería decir que lo siento" Mick dice una vez que están en la biblioteca. Están uno frente al otro a cuatro pasos de distancia. Los brazos de Ava están cruzados y está apoyada en el escritorio.

Después de escuchar a Mick, ella no dice nada, manteniendo su expresión fría, lo que hace que él rompa el contacto visual y vuelva a hablar.

"Lo... Lo siento. Lo de antes. Debería haber escuchado tus órdenes."

"Sí, deberías haberlo hecho." Ava responde. Iba a decir algo más, pero Gideon la interrumpió.

"Lamento la interrupción, capitana. Hay una llamada entrante de Star City".

"Dale paso."

Ambos se vuelven para mirar la pantalla.

"Hola papá." Lita saluda feliz. Y luego agrega "¡Hola tía Ava!"

"¡Hola cariño!" La capitana le devolvió el saludo intentando esbozar una sonrisa sincera que aún lucía triste. "Los dejaré solos a los dos." Y con eso se fue, cerrando la puerta.

Su siguiente parada fue el laboratorio. Ava agarró la tablet que controla la jaula de la criatura. Se detuvo, se paseó y se detuvo de nuevo, mirando a la criatura.

La criatura también la miró, con interés.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué atacas la ciudad?" preguntó Ava. Todo el equipo había tomado las pastillas para hablar griego antes de aterrizar, por lo que estaba preparada para entenderlo.

Sin respuesta.

Ava se acerca unos pasos a la criatura y habla con frustración:

"¡Respondeme!"

" _ Culpa. _ " Una voz suave suena en la cabeza de Ava. Ella deja de respirar.

" _ Culpa ... Preocupación ... Ira ... Desesperación ..." _

La voz sigue diciendo.

"Eres un telépata" susurra Ava.

_ "Culpa ..." _

Ava deja caer los controles y se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos. Siente dolor y uno de sus recuerdos está jugando en su mente.

Se ve a sí misma y a las Leyendas, saliendo del bar aquella noche... Se despiden de Charlie y se dan la vuelta. Todo está borroso y confuso por el alcohol… se siente muy feliz y luego... Mientras el equipo sigue caminando, ella se queda un paso atrás y se da la vuelta. Sara se ha ido.

"¡Detente!" grita, el dolor es demasiado.

La memoria deja de reproducirse inmediatamente y el dolor desaparece. Ella está sentada en el piso del laboratorio, llorando.

Al parecer, el equipo la escuchó, acudió al rescate y la ayudó a levantarse y salir.

Llevaban a Ava al área médica para hacerle un chequeo. Nadie habló, había una atmósfera pesada y triste a su alrededor. Había dejado de llorar pero su mente estaba en un lugar oscuro.

De repente, y antes de llegar al área médica, se produce una explosión que sacude la nave.

Todos reaccionan como si hubieran despertado de la estasis y permanecen alerta.

"¿Gidget?" Zari pregunta en voz alta.

"Parece que nos están atacando. Activando escudos". Gideon informa.

"Llamó a sus amigos". Dice John.

"Gideon, ¿a cuántos nos enfrentamos?"

"La nave recibió daños de cinco fuentes diferentes, capitana... Seis ahora ..."

"¿Podemos saltar?"

"Sí, capitana."

Ava ya estaba caminando hacia el puente, seguida de las Leyendas. Ahora, el único indicio de lo que había estado sucediendo minutos antes era su nariz ligeramente enrojecida.

" _ Culpa ... Preocupación ... Ira ... Desesperación ... _

Todos se sostienen la cabeza, oyen voces en el interior.

_ "Soledad ... Frustración ..." _

A pesar de que son fuertes, las voces no son tan fuertes como Ava lo sintió antes, probablemente porque las otras criaturas estaban fuera de la nave y no frente a ellas en la misma habitación.

_ "Culpa ... Preocupación ... Soledad ... Dolor ..." _

Todo el equipo entendió lo que estaba pasando. Los telépatas estaban explorando sus mentes y nombrando los sentimientos que todos compartían desde que secuestraron a Sara. Sentimientos que nunca se permitieron admitir en voz alta.

_ "Frustración ... Ira ..." _

Otra explosión golpea la Waverider. Necesitan hacer algo ahora, antes de que reciba más daño y no puedan volar.

¡Oh, qué bueno sería salir y patear sus molestos traseros! Pero todavía hay espacio en sus mentes para la lógica. Todavía no saben mucho sobre las criaturas, es demasiado arriesgado.

"Abrochaos el cinturón", dijo Ava a los demás por encima de las voces en su cabeza. Se sentaron en sus sillas y, con una última explosión en algún lugar de la nave, saltaron a la Zona Temporal.


	5. Paralelo

**_-Waverider, zona temporal-_ **

Dos noches después, Ava se lavaba la cara y miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Casi esperaba ver a Sara detrás de ella, como había sucedido en otras ocasiones.

Suspiró y se secó con una toalla, dejándola sobre su rostro más de lo necesario, tratando de aclarar su mente.

El laboratorio estaba cerrado y no se permitió la entrada a nadie hasta nuevo aviso. Mientras tanto, una cámara les permitía monitorear los movimientos del alien.

Las Leyendas trabajaban a tiempo completo en lo que cada uno de ellos hacía mejor, cruzando caminos solo en la cocina o los pasillos, intercambiando sólo unas pocas palabras. La atmósfera era seca, fría e incómoda. Ava no pudo evitar culparse a sí misma por eso también. Quizás solo era una buena capitana cuando Sara era capitana con ella.

* * *

**_-Nave espacial desconocida-_ **

Sara se lavaba la cara y miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Recordó aquella vez en que Ava estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón porque Sara se asomó de repente por detrás. Soltó una sonrisa triste.

Suspiró y se secó con una toalla, dejándola en su rostro más de lo necesario, tratando de aclarar su mente.

Sara no había dormido más de cuatro horas esa noche, ni siquiera seguidas. Seguía despertando, su mente repasando una y otra vez los mismos pensamientos.

Hoy era el día. En unas pocas horas más vendrían a buscarla y la llevarían a la Arena.

* * *

**_-Waverider, zona temporal-_ **

Gideon anunció una llamada entrante para la capitana, proveniente de La Torre. Ava corrió por el pasillo hacia el puente indicando a la A.I. que aceptara la llamada. Intentó sentarse, pero de inmediato se levantó, incómoda y nerviosa.

“Hola Capitana”, dijeron Alex y Jonn al mismo tiempo.

Ava los saludó con un simple hola, les agradeció que volvieran a llamar y les preguntó si tenían alguna noticia sobre la situación de Sara.

"Traté de localizarla telepáticamente pero no pude", dice Jonn, visiblemente triste. "No hay rastro de ella que pueda seguir, lo siento".

La expresión de Ava muestra derrota por un segundo, pero luego se recupera con su característica tos de carraspeo.

"¿Qué pasa con la actividad extraterrestre anormal que estabas investigando?" Le preguntó a Alex.

Kara aparece en la pantalla detrás de su hermana y el marciano. "¡Hola! Oh, perdón por la interrupción". Quiere decir algo pero decide dejar que su hermana continúe. Ava le muestra una sonrisa triste.

“Bien sobre eso, encontramos actividad extraterrestre anormal en el momento y lugar en que nos enviaste, pero el D.E.O. no conserva muchos de los registros de entonces. Estamos recopilando toda la información que podamos para que Jonn y su memoria puedan ayudarnos".

"Gracias." Dice Ava.

"Prometo que lo haremos lo antes posible", le aseguró Alex.

Ava asintió, mostrando nuevamente una sonrisa triste. Se acarició los brazos como si se abrazara a sí misma.

"¿Como estas todos?" Kara preguntó suavemente, dando un paso adelante. Jonn se perdió de vista. "Soy Kara, por cierto, y tú debes ser Ava". añadió. "He escuchado mucho de ti."

Ava sonrió, esta vez no fue una sonrisa triste. Sara le había contado sobre el momento en que los Paragons se quedaron varados en el lugar sin tiempo, donde casi perdió la esperanza, pero Kara se sentaba cerca de ella a veces y compartían historias sobre sus seres queridos. Sara dijo que Kara conocía bastante bien a Ava ahora y pensaba que era adorable.

"Estamos aguantando". Respondió Ava.

* * *

**_-Planeta desconocido-_ **

Ruido, pasos, ruido de nuevo, puerta, sin activación del escudo. Sara sabía que era la misma persona que vino a traerle la ropa el otro día. El único que no se molestó en activar el escudo en la celda. ¿Fue porque no la temían? ¿O porque simplemente se olvidaron? Rápidamente se levantó de la cama donde estaba esperando, incómoda y nerviosa.

"Paragon, es hora de irse". Dijo el alienígena. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a Sara.

Sara se quedó allí, esperando a que los guardias la acompañaran o algo así, pero no vino nadie más. El alien se dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir. Sara lo siguió, confundida y alerta. ¿No sabían que una vez fue una asesina entrenada? ¿Por qué estaban tan seguros de que no iba a matarlos y escapar?

"Necesitas esto para caminar afuera". Dijo el extraterrestre entregándole una máscara. Úsalo hasta que lleguemos a la Arena.

Estaban en una especie de hangar enorme donde estaban estacionadas muchas otras naves grandes. El aire estaba helado y Sara se agarró la máscara con más firmeza. Estaba en un planeta extraño y le gustaba que sus pulmones pudieran mantenerla viva.

Era difícil ver algo más que eso, solo el hangar y los barcos... era frustrante. Se sentía cada vez más vulnerable en ese lugar, las inseguridades la molestaban como nunca antes.

Cinco extraterrestres la esperaban junto a una salida. Sara los vio y no pudo detener sus instintos. Corrió hacia ellos. Luchó contra ellos y los noqueó. Después de eso, se dio la vuelta para ver si alguien más estaba detrás de ella, pero solo estaba el extraterrestre que caminaba con ella, inmóvil. Entonces Sara giró sobre sus talones y atravesó la puerta de salida.

* * *

**_-Waverider, zona temporal-_ **

"¿Hay algún problema, cap?" Pregunta Nate. “¿Tenemos alguna noticia sobre Sara? ¿O el extraterrestre?

Ava espera hasta que todas las Leyendas estén en el puente y luego habla.

"Tenemos. Tuve una conversación muy necesaria con Kara antes- "

"¿Kara como en Supergirl?"

"Sí, Nate."

"Espera, ¿somos amigos de Supergirl?" Preguntó Zari.

"¿Quién?" Astra se pregunta.

"Ella es la amiga de Sara". Ava explica.

"¡Y mía! También es mi amiga " Nate señala con mucho orgullo.

"Cállate"

"Gracias, Mick". Ava vuelve a tomar la palabra. "Sabeis, no soy tan buena con los sentimientos. Pero sé que todos estamos pasándolo mal sin Sara", dijo Ava a las Leyendas. "Sin saber dónde está, o cuándo está o si está-"

Suspiró. "Mick, por ejemplo, se quedó helado el otro día".

"La extraño", admite Mick.

"Todos lo hacemos. Y la cuestión es que deberíamos hablar de ello. Compartir nuestros sentimientos, apoyarnos unos a otros". Ava continúa. "Todas las noches alrededor de las 4 am. Camino por la nave para aclarar mi mente... Por favor únios a mí si quereis".

"Esa es la co-capitana que amamos". Dice Nate, caminando hacia ella con los brazos abiertos. "¡Venid todos, uníos al abrazo grupal!"

Y entonces se abrazaron, y luego corrieron detrás de Mick para abrazarlo también.

Se sentían más fuertes juntos.

* * *

**_-Nave espacial desconocida-_ **

Sara se sentía sola.

Detrás de esa puerta que ella empujó había un pasillo lúgubre y, después de eso, la Arena.

Ella había entrado directamente en la boca del lobo.

El lugar era una circunferencia, tal vez con un diámetro de cinco o seis metros. El suelo estaba cubierto por una especie de alfombra de goma gruesa. Sara se inclinó para tocarlo.

Luego miró hacia arriba y alrededor. Había lugar para una gran audiencia y de hecho estaba llegando y tomando su lugar para ver la competencia.

Un ruido repentino la sobresaltó y su atención volvió a la Arena misma. Había una figura alta encapuchada que empujaba un carro.

"Elige arma", dijeron.

Sara echó un vistazo más de cerca a todas las armas que le ofrecieron, pero tan pronto como vio los bastones, los agarró. Luego agarró un juego de shuriken.

"¡Bienvenidos!" Una voz sonó como un trueno. Sara reconoció al Salvador hablando por encima de la multitud.

"Hoy reclamo mi lugar en la Competencia, en nombre del planeta Garth y del imperio que hemos creado. Hoy, presento a mi peón en los juegos. Mi Campeón. ¡El Paragon del Destino!"

Después de eso, Sara se da la vuelta para agarrar más armas que podría necesitar, pero ya no están. Puede escuchar otra voz hablando en voz alta en otro idioma y luego aplausos y rugidos provenientes de una multitud demasiado emocionada.

Frente a ella se abre una puerta y un extraterrestre camina en la Arena. Debe ser el otro campeón, contra el que tiene que luchar.

Él no es más grande que ella, sostiene un garrote en sus manos y parece muy decidido a matarla.

Sara espera pacientemente a que se acerque y luego lanza ambos palos al aire por encima de sus cabezas.

Como era de esperar, su oponente se distrae con ellos, lo que le permite a Sara hacer sus movimientos.

Ella se desliza por el suelo y usa su pie izquierdo para hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas. Sin embargo, no pierde tiempo e intenta golpearla con su arma. Sara lo evita en el último segundo, agarra su brazo y lo retuerce. Él suelta el garrote con un grito, ella pone el peso de su cuerpo en el suyo y lo noquea con un fuerte puñetazo en la cara


	6. Esperanza y Fe

**_-Atenas, 1904-_ **

Las Leyendas vuelven a Atenas para resolver el problema de los alienígenas. Después de mucha consideración, decidieron probar una nueva táctica con la criatura, ya que se les metió en la mente y no se comunicaría con ellos de ninguna otra manera.

El equipo necesitaba saber con quién estaban tratando para solucionar el desplazamiento y completar la misión, por eso usaron su arma secreta, una de sus integrantes más antiguas.

Gideon estaba fuera del alcance de los poderes telepáticos del alien y finalmente hubo una conversación entre ellos. Todo lo que la criatura quería era volver con su familia y protegerlos.  _ ¿De qué? _

Dijo algo que se traduce en "enfermedad".

Usando sus coordenadas, la Waverider aterrizó fuera de Atenas y el equipo se reunió.

“Muy bien, todos sabeis lo que tenemos que hacer. Equipo A conmigo. El Equipo B, pero no por eso menos importante, sigue a Nate. Manteneos disponibles en las comunicaciones y antes de salir dela nave, activen sus inhibidores. "

Las Leyendas hicieron lo que Ava instruyó, activando un pequeño dispositivo sobre su oreja izquierda. Fue diseñado para protegerlos de que los telépatas volvieran a entrar en sus cabezas.

El equipo A abandonó el barco primero para acercarse a la aldea de los extraterrestres. Era pequeña, podían contar alrededor de 20 cabañas de madera, amigables con el medio ambiente y rodeadas de un hermoso bosquecito. Cuando Ava, John y Mick se acercaron, fueron notados por los aliens que parecían confundidos debido a sus inhibidores. Simplemente miraban a las Leyendas desde la seguridad de sus puertas.

"Hicimos contacto". Ava informó a través de las comunicaciones. "No hay armas a la vista."

Y el equipo B dejó la nave en dirección a otro pueblo, al lado del lago. Nate, Zari, Behrad y Astra pronto fueron recibidos en la aldea por otro grupo de extraterrestres que identificaron como enemigos del que tenían cautivo.

Ambos equipos fueron escoltados hasta la presencia del líder.

"Nuestros aliens parecen confundidos, pero creo que son los buenos". Dijo Nate.

“Los nuestros son los buenos. Están cabreados porque tenemos a su amigo. "Dijo Mick a través de las comunicaciones.

Ambos líderes hablaron directamente con las Leyendas preguntando el motivo de su visita.

Ambos equipos respondieron de acuerdo con el plan, simplemente diciendo que su intención era hablar y llegar a un acuerdo para que los alienígenas dejaran de pelear y atacar la ciudad.

Realmente no había un plan de respaldo. Si esas grandes criaturas decidieran ser hostiles, las Leyendas estarían en serios problemas. Gary se quedó en la nave por si las cosas salían mal, pero eso no le dio ninguna tranquilidad.

Afortunadamente, todos obtuvieron información útil de los extraterrestres y la compartieron para tener una visión completa del problema.

“Los extraterrestres del lago afirman que ninguno de los problemas es culpa suya. Son gente pacífica y los extraterrestres del bosque se vuelven locos. "Zari resume.

"Bueno, la gente del bosque dice que son pacíficos, pero la gente del lago los está enfermando". John explica.

"Eso es imposible, ¿por qué iban a hacer eso?"

"Espera Nate, ¿qué es ese olor?" Pregunta Zari.

"Pensé que era Behrad".

"Gracias hermano." Behrad dice irónicamente. “Yo también lo huelo. Creo que es el perfume de Zari."

"Viene de eso". Astra señala.

El equipo B se gira para seguir su gesto y ver una gran estatua en medio de la aldea. De hecho, es el esqueleto de una estatua hecha de madera y la gente está haciendo el cuerpo de la estatua con flores y plantas que sacan del lago. Es una hermosa estatua que representa a uno de los suyos en tamaño gigante, parece una fiesta religiosa o cultural. Las flores y plantas que están usando pasan por un ritual y liberan un olor que no está relacionado con nada que las Leyendas hayan olido antes.

"Um, chicos... algo está pasando." La voz de Ava suena preocupada a través de las comunicaciones. 

En el bosque, los aldeanos de repente están actuando de manera extraña, la mayoría de ellos se retiran a sus casas y cierran puertas y ventanas. Otros se llevan las manos a la cabeza y parecen asustados. Algunos dicen que es la enfermedad. El equipo realmente no sabe qué hacer, así que simplemente se quedan ahí viendo la escena. Uno de los alienígenas se vuelve hacia ellos agresivamente pero Mick lo detiene rápidamente con un puñetazo.

Behrad deja que su instinto se haga cargo y usa su energía eólica para cambiar la dirección del olor que libera la estatua.

"¿Qué hiciste?" La voz de Ava llega al equipo B una vez más. "Han vuelto a la normalidad".

"Son las plantas. ¡Tienen alergia!", Dice Nate.

Resulta que durante sus festividades la gente del lago usa algunas plantas para sus rituales y afectan a la gente del bosque. Se vuelven agresivos como una reacción alienígena alérgica y no pueden evitarlo, por eso atacan. Probablemente sucedió lo mismo en su propio planeta y por eso se convirtieron en enemigos.

Las Leyendas explicaron esto a los líderes de ambos poblados y parecían muy felices de finalmente poder resolver sus problemas. Programaron una reunión con la otra aldea de inmediato, para poder compartir puntos de vista sobre cómo hacer la vida más fácil para todos.

El equipo B rápidamente llevó a su prisionero a su familia y amigos, y el equipo A recibió un regalo de la gente del bosque. Era una pieza de tecnología alienígena diseñada con la forma de un pequeño pájaro. No era más grande que la palma de la mano de Ava. La pieza de plata tenía un espacio vacío entre sus alas abiertas.

Las leyendas sabían que este regalo era el resultado de que los alienígenas vieran dentro de sus mentes días antes. Era algo que necesitaban desesperadamente.

"Necesita un amuleto para funcionar". Les dijeron.

Y después de un adiós agradecido que cambió la vida, las Leyendas regresaron a la Waverider y se dirigieron hacia la Zona Temporal llenos de esperanza.

* * *

**_\- Planeta desconocido, tiempo presente -_ **

Mientras tanto, en la Arena, Sara está enfadada. Enfadada y exhausta. Acaba de inmovilizar a su tercer rival contra la pared de madera usando los shuriken. Siguió luchando porque sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Su destino era solo de ella para elegir, y ella estaba eligiendo no morir.

Pero en cambio, tuvo que matar.

Sara podía sentir que algo se rompía por dentro, llevándola de regreso al oscuro pasado. Tiene mucha fe en su equipo, pero no tanta en sí misma.


	7. Eco

**_-Waverider, zona horaria-_ **

Las Leyendas han estado ocupadas toda la noche. Nadie durmió en la Waverider. Todos habían pasado su tiempo investigando sobre el nuevo artefacto.

Después de una llamada más temprano a sus amigos en National City para obtener ayuda sobre información alienígena, llegaron a la atesorada conclusión de que el artefacto tecnológico se usaba para viajar entre mundos.

Para que funcionara, los extraterrestres les habían dicho que necesitaban un talismán, y por eso el equipo se estaba reuniendo en el puente.

Justo a tiempo, Nora entró a través de un portal abierto por su dial temporal. El grupo le dio la bienvenida con abrazos y sonrisas. No llevaba su vestido de hada madrina.

"¿Estás de servicio?" Preguntó Nate.

"No, simplemente dejé al niño durmiendo y aproveché la oportunidad para venir aquí. Gideon llamó". Dijo Nora.

"Bienvenida a casa, Nora." Saludó Gideon.

"Ella dijo que-"

"Según mis cálculos" interrumpió Gideon. "Basado en el Pronosticador de Ava, puedo establecer un rumbo para encontrar a la Capitana".

La alegría, la esperanza y el alivio inundaron los rostros de todos, con sus particulares expresiones.

"Ella mencionó que se necesitaba magia limpia". Añadió Nora.

"Eso es correcto. No se ofenda, Sr. Constantine." Dijo Gideon.

"Ninguna ofensa, tranquila." John respondió.

"Una vez que el tótem del aire esté vinculado al dispositivo alienígena, descubrí que la magia limpia debería activarlo". Gideon terminó.

"Bueno, vamos, mi botella de cerveza está vacía y si voy a la cocina me pierdo toda la diversión". Dijo Mick.

El equipo se acercó más. Behrad sostenía el tótem en su mano y Ava sostenía el dispositivo alienígena en la suya. A medida que se acercaban lentamente, ambos se unieron como un imán y un metal. El nuevo dispositivo comenzó a calentarse, por lo que Ava lo dejó caer rápidamente sobre la mesa.

"Quizás esto no fue una buena idea ..." comenzó Behrad.

Sus palabras se desvanecieron cuando un remolino de aire visible salió del tótem. Zari Tomaz se materializó, borrosa y centelleante, junto a ellos.

"Nora, amor. Creo que es hora de que uses esa magia limpia tuya." John dijo, notando su disgusto por la palabra 'limpio'.

Nora no lo pensó dos veces. Se acercó al dispositivo en llamas y lo tocó. Todo el equipo hizo una mueca.

Nora cerró los ojos y sintió un cosquilleo salir de sus dedos.

Zari Tomaz se materializó completamente ahora, y Nate ya estaba allí para abrazarla con fuerza.

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó Mick.

"¿Gidget?" Zari Tarazi preguntó mirando hacia arriba.

"El dispositivo está correctamente vinculado al tótem". Gideon informó. "Ahora debería programarse en el sistema Prognosticator".

"¿Programación? ¡Oh, echaba de menos eso!" dijo Zari Tomaz, y caminó hacia las computadoras.

* * *

**_\- Planeta desconocido. Tiempo presente-_ **

Sara vaciló un segundo. ¿Quizás era hora de que dejara de pelear? Era el tercer día y parecía que la competencia nunca se detendría. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había perdido.

Ava, la única persona que la hizo sentir más feliz que nunca. Su tripulación, que eran su familia. Su hermana…

Ahora estaba inmovilizada contra el suelo bajo el peso de un gran guerrero. Estaba magullada, herida, agotada.

Sara sabía lo que tenía que hacer para cambiar las probabilidades. Pero si lo hacía, tendría que volver a matar. Esto trajo otra ola de miedo dentro de ella. Si tuviera que matar una vez más, también se perdería. Pero si no lo hacía, su propia muerte era el único resultado. ¿Cuántas oportunidades más tendría para vivir la vida que soñó? Nada le decía que volvería a la vida. No hay posibilidad de eso, cero. ¿Estaba lista para despedirse?

Con cada rincón de su yo bajo ataque, muchas preguntas provocaron grietas en su fe.

_ ¿Vendrían las Leyendas? ¿Estaban vivos? ¿Se dieron cuenta de que ella se había ido? ¿Creían que estaba muerta? ¿Cómo se sentía Ava con eso? ¿Me encontrarían? Y si lo hacen ... ¿sería yo la misma Sara que ellos quieren de vuelta? _

En algún lugar, en alguna parte pacífica del infinito multiverso, sus preguntas resonaban entrelazadas con la sincera promesa de su amante de llevarla a casa.


	8. Club de lectura

**_-Waverider, zona temporal-_ **

Ava está golpeando sacos de boxeo en la nueva sección del laboratorio que las Leyendas usan como gimnasio. Su expresión es fría y concentrada. Su cara está sonrojada y el sudor es un indicador de la cantidad de tiempo que ha estado allí.

Pateó la bolsa violentamente, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si echara a patadas algunos pensamientos no deseados.

"Toc Toc"

Ava deja de moverse y gira la cabeza para encontrar a Zari Tarazi en la puerta. "Traje al club de lectura." dijo.

Zari Tomaz, Nora y Astra entraron tras ella, y las cuatro mujeres se sentaron en el sofá. (Por supuesto que el gimnasio de las Leyendas tiene un sofá)

Ava sonrió, un poco confundida por la visita, pero complacida. Agarró una toalla para secarse la cara y el cuello y caminó hacia sus amigas. Uniéndose a ellas en el sofá, notó que Zari Tarazi tenía un plato de galletas en sus manos y Nora sostenía a Gary Jr., el conejo.

"¿Qué estais haciendo aquí? Deben ser las 4 am". Preguntó Ava. Extendió la mano para sostener al conejito en su regazo y acariciarlo.

"Son las 4:15 am". Zari 1.0 dijo.

"Estamos aquí", dijo Nora, "porque estamos haciendo una reunión del club de lectura".

"¿En medio de la noche?"

"Escucha, Ava. Dijiste el otro día que podíamos unirnos a ti en tus noches de insomnio, así que aquí estamos". dijo Zari 2.0. Se ganó una mirada de aprobación de su otro yo. "Trajimos bocadillos saludables que hizo Gideon".

Ava sonrió para sí misma. Gideon. "Siempre has estado ahí, ¿verdad Gideon?" preguntó.

"Eso es correcto, capitana." Respondió la IA. "Feliz de ser parte del club de lectura esta vez".

* * *

Sara finalmente estaba descansando en su habitación / celda. Todo en su cuerpo le dolía así que trató de moverse lo mínimo posible. Al parecer, tenía un par de días para recuperarse ahora antes de la siguiente ronda de la competencia. Ella esperaba con todo su corazón que pudiera saltársela.

_ ¿Cuándo se retiró una Leyenda en silencio?  _ Recordó con una sonrisa triste. Su mente la llevó a ese momento en que Ava y ella lucharon en la Waverider por primera vez. Su mente la llevó al momento en que Ava presionó su mano sobre el pecho de Sara y usó todo su amor para sacarla de la oscuridad. ¿Cuándo se retiró una Leyenda en silencio? Los ecos llevaron su mente a un lugar feliz ...

_ "¿Estás seguro de que todo estará bajo control en la nave?" Preguntó Ava. _

__

_ "Sí, no te preocupes." Sara le aseguró. "¿Verdad, Gideon?" _

__

_ "Bien, Capitana. Me aseguraré de que las Leyendas estén a salvo y no se metan en problemas." La voz de Gideon sonaba confiada. _

__

_ Ava miró a Sara a los ojos por un instante y luego siguieron caminando hacia el transbordador. _

__

_ "Divertíos, tortolitas". Gritó Gideon, haciendo que Sara pusiera los ojos en blanco. _

__

_ Pusieron rumbo a Starling City, el 31 de diciembre del año 1999. _

__

_ "¿A dónde vamos?" Ava preguntó abrazando a Sara por detrás. _

__

_ Sara cerró los ojos ante la suave sensación. "Te estoy llevando a un momento que creo que te gustará mucho". _

__

_ "Me gustaría tener un momento contigo". Ava dijo, dedicando un pequeño beso a su hombro. _

__

_ Sara se dio la vuelta colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ava. _

_ Antes de que tuvieran tiempo para seguir conversando, el transbordador había llegado a su destino. Salieron. _

_ Estaban en un estacionamiento desierto, una brisa fría las recibió. _

_ Sara tomó la mano de Ava y la guió hacia una colina cercana. Había más gente allí, todos sentados en el césped en pequeños grupos, charlando alegremente. Sara y Ava eligieron un lugar para sentarse, separadas de los demás. _

_ Era perfecto. El cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas brillaban, tal como recordaba Sara. _

_ Ava admiró la vista y luego miró a Sara, confundida. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, las personas a su alrededor comenzaron una cuenta regresiva. _

_ 10 ... 9 ... 8 ... 7 ... _

_ Los ojos de Sara se encontraron con los de ella cuando se unió a las voces. 6… 5… 4… _

_ Ava estaba más que confundida en este punto, hipnotizada por los ojos de Sara. 3… 2… 1… _

_ Sara la besó, dulce y cariñosamente. "Feliz nuevo milenio", susurró. Y se rió entre dientes ante la expresión de Ava. _

_ Entonces sus ojos se volvieron hacia el cielo, repentinamente llenos de fuegos artificiales. Fue mágico. _

__

_ Antes de regresar a la nave, Ava sacó una cámara y les tomó una selfie. _

_ “¿Cuándo se retiró una Leyenda en silencio?” dijo entonces. _

__

* * *

Las chicas del club de lectura se rieron. Ava dio un mordisco a una galleta, sonriendo. "¡Sí, y tan pronto como llegué a mi apartamento, Gideon llamó!"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo consiguió tu número?" Preguntó Zari 2.0.

"Ella puede meterse en la cabeza de la gente" susurró Zari 1.0.

"¿Por qué llamó?" Preguntó Nora, mordiendo una galleta.

"Dijo que olvidé mi cámara en la nave, pero mi foto estaba a salvo". Ava explicó. Ella miró a sus confusas amigas. "Yo tampoco entendí eso al principio. Pero a la mañana siguiente había un paquete en mi puerta. Era la foto, en un hermoso marco".

Ava sonrió para sí misma. Finalmente, tenía pruebas. Pruebas de un recuerdo real. Un recuerdo real muy feliz y único.

Así que había colocado ese cuadro enmarcado cerca de la entrada de su apartamento, y cada vez que pasaba por delante... Ava volvía a disfrutar de toda la felicidad.


	9. Cielos despejados

**_-Waverider, zona temporal-_ **

Era una mañana esperanzadora para las Leyendas. Gideon los despertó con un anuncio, y si ella no hubiera sido una IA, habrían dicho que estaba emocionada.

El Pronosticador finalmente había terminado de buscar todas las variables posibles con la ayuda de las habilidades de piratería de Zari. Finalmente supieron dónde estaba Sara.

De repente, el equipo volvió a cargarse de energía y rápidamente se puso a trabajar.

Había que elaborar un plan de rescate.

* * *

**_-Planeta zox98-_ **

La asesina Sara estaba lista para luchar de nuevo. Su mente estaba llena de sombras.

Su propia voz resonaba en la oscuridad,  _ Lucha y mata, porque no es tu destino morir aquí. _

De repente, esa voz se detuvo, cuando vio contra quién estaba luchando esta vez.

Frente a ella, había una mujer alta y rubia. Sus llamativos ojos azules encontraron los de Sara, desafiantes.

Las nubes oscuras dentro de la cabeza de Sara desaparecieron como si un fuerte viento las hubiera arrastrado en un instante. La repentina claridad la mareó.

Había una AVA frente a ella, pero no era su Ava. Alguna facción de los alienígenas debía haber elegido un clon como su campeón.

Bueno, por mucho que le disgustara este clon sin sentimientos, el modo asesino estaba apagado y su mente clara. Todavía había algo de esperanza, solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo ...

Entonces Sara aprovechó la situación y no gastó mucha energía atacando, solo evitando principalmente los ataques de AVA.

También reconoció algunos de los movimientos de lucha en su Ava, y sonrió ante la idea de que algunos de ellos estuvieran programados directamente en las cabezas de los clones. Todavía tenía mucho que aprender sobre su novia, lo que se fabricó, lo que siempre estuvo dentro de ella y lo que había aprendido por su cuenta.

La mente de Sara se partió por la mitad. Una mitad estaba evitando los golpes del clon y la otra estaba soñando despierta con su amor.

Recordó la última vez que hablaron. Fue en ese concierto punk que Charlie organizó ... Sara se había disculpado con Ava por básicamente traer el caos a su vida.

_ "Para, detente, detente." Dijo Ava. "Amo todo lo que traes a mi vida. Todo. Todo el tiempo". _

__

_ Sara respondió con "Te amo". _

__

_ Y Ava respondió con un dulce "Te amo más". _

El recuerdo le costó a Sara un segundo de plena contemplación, lo que la distrajo de la pelea. El clon de AVA la pateó en el estómago y la envió al suelo.

_ Tendré que disculparme con Ava de nuevo si… cuando. Cuando la vuelva a ver. Esto debe haber sido muy difícil para ella y ya no soy la Sara que ama. No la merezco. _

Esta vez evitó a AVA, le dio un puñetazo en las costillas y corrió a su alrededor, molesta.

"¿Esto es lo mejor que teneis?" Sara les gritó a los alienígenas.

Ciertamente habían estado así durante 40 minutos, y la multitud parecía aburrida e impaciente.

El Salvador, visiblemente molesto, susurró algo al oído de su asistente, y segundos después se puso de pie para anunciar un tercer concursante en la lucha contra el Paragon.

Una mujer pequeña con cabello largo oscuro caminaba por la arena. Llevaba un traje azul y una máscara azul.

"¿Sara?" Preguntó con incredulidad.

"¿Dreamer?" Sara preguntó también, reconociendo a la mujer. "¿Qué estás haciendo-", Agregó, pero fue interrumpida por una explosión proveniente del hangar junto a la arena. "Las leyendas." dijo.


	10. Casa

**_-Planeta zox98-_ **

Otro fuerte golpe, más cercano esta vez, fue seguido por las puertas de la Arena cayendo al suelo. Entre la nube de arena estaba Mick Rory, sosteniendo su arma en alto.

Sin embargo, esta visión no duró mucho, porque Ava Sharpe hizo a un lado a Rory.

También sostenía un arma grande, pero no se quedó quieta. Ella examinó los alrededores hasta que sus ojos encontraron a Sara Lance.

"¡Sara!" gritó. Su ansiedad era palpable en su voz.

Ava dejó caer su arma y corrió hacia su novia estrellándose en sus brazos.

El resto de las Leyendas también entró en la Arena, mirando a su alrededor con asombro.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó Astra.

"¿Es esa Dreamer?" Preguntó Nate.

"¿Es un clo-", Comenzó Zari 2.0. Rápidamente fue interrumpida por Zari 1.0 y Nora, cada una agarrando uno de sus brazos como señal para que dejara de hablar.

Ava y Sara todavía estaban envueltas en un cálido abrazo fuerte en medio de la Arena. De pie cerca de ellos estaba Dreamer, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. En el suelo cerca de las Leyendas, vieron a un clon de Ava inconsciente.

Las nubes de arena comenzaron a disiparse y los alienígenas de la multitud comenzaron a recuperarse de su sorpresa.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?" Ava preguntó rompiendo el abrazo.

"Yo ... tuve que pelear." Dijo Sara. Claramente, todavía no se había recuperado de la sorpresa.

"Oye, está bien amor. Te tengo. Todos te tenemos". Ava dijo reconfortante, acariciando la mejilla de Sara. "Te llevaremos a casa."

Sara tomó las mejillas de Ava entre sus manos y trató de hablar. No salían palabras de su boca, así que besó a su novia.

El beso comenzó como dulce al principio, pero rápidamente se convirtió en un beso apasionado y amoroso, compartido por dos mujeres que se echaban demasiado de menos.

De repente, el extraterrestre llamado Salvador sorprendió a todos con un fuerte estruendo de palabras extrañas, y toda la multitud se enfadó. Fue como una pelea de bar, pero 50 veces más grande. Y la mayor parte de su ira se centró en las Leyendas.

Tenían que moverse rápido si querían mantener el elemento sorpresa como ventaja para escapar.

Los guardias de seguridad estaban llegando desde las otras entradas de la Arena. Las Leyendas guiaron a Sara y Dreamer a través de la puerta que habían roto, hacia el hangar.

"La Waverider está justo afuera del túnel". Dijo Behrad.

"¿Un túnel?"

"Sí, hay un túnel que conduce al exterior del hangar".

"Oh." Fue todo lo que Sara pudo responder. Honestamente, se estaba sintiendo rara. Aunque estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su familia, también estaba confundida y decepcionada. Parte de ella todavía se sentía como una asesina que no merecía ser rescatada.

La mano de Ava apretando la suya llamó su atención, y la vista de la sonrisa de Ava trajo algo de luz a su mente atribulada.

Sara casi soltó esas palabras que había temido que ya no se pudieran decir. Pero se detuvo y se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa. Aún no estaban a salvo.

Como las Leyendas se habían infiltrado en el planeta por ese mismo camino, ya se habían ocupado de todos los guardias y obstáculos en el camino. Los que los encontraron mientras escapaban fueron fácilmente reducidos por Mick, Behrad y John.

Cuando entraron en la Waverider, una emocionada Gideon los saludó a todos y le dio la bienvenida a la capitana Sara Lance de regreso a bordo.

No fue difícil saber cuándo la IA estaba emocionada, porque era Gideon. Ella era prácticamente humana.

Zari 1.0 guió a una Dreamer asombrada a un asiento e instruyó a todos a abrocharse el cinturón. La nave ya estaba siendo atacada por extraterrestres.

"¿Cómo están los escudos, Gideon?" Preguntó Ava.

"Perfectamente bien, capitana. Vamos a lograrlo".

Sara sonrió antes de hablar. "Está bien, Gideon. Vamos a encender y salir de aquí."

"Ahora mismo, capitán." Había algo agradable en que Gideon los reconociera a ambos como capitanes después de tanto tiempo.

Sara tiró de los controles y el barco se estremeció.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Nora.

"Parece que los extraterrestres han encadenado la nave al suelo". Gideon informó.

"Excelente." Comentó Nate.

"¿No podemos romperlos?"

"Me temo que eso no es posible, Sr. Rory. Las cadenas tienen una alta resistencia elástica".

"Espera un segundo." Dijo Zari. "Gideon, ¿esa resistencia es mayor que Steel?"

"Bueno, están hechos de acero ..."

"No, me refiero a Steel. Nate. Con superpoderes."

"La identidad de superhéroe del Sr. Heywood podría ser, de hecho, más fuerte que estas cadenas".

"¿Cómo podemos usar Steel para romper las cadenas?" Preguntó Sara.

"Es posible conectar el acelerador para el salto de tiempo al Sr. Steel. La frecuencia de vibración generada en el salto podría romper las cadenas".

Mientras Gideon explicaba la posibilidad de que la nave estuviera temblando continuamente debido a los ataques del exterior. "Aunque con la mayor parte de la energía manteniendo los escudos, no podremos saltar muy lejos".

"¿Qué tan lejos podemos saltar?" Preguntó Ava.

"Un minuto."

"Está bien, es suficiente. Hagámoslo". Ordenó Sara.

Un minuto después, el Waverider volaba libremente sobre la Arena. Las Leyendas pudieron ver la confusión en la multitud de extraterrestres. Algunos se iban, otros se reunían para hablar o para luchar.

"Deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que vengan por nosotros." Dijo Sara.

"Espere." Ava la detuvo. "Gideon, ¿está listo?"

"Sí, capitán. Todo listo."

"Fuego." Ordenó Ava.

El Waverider disparó un misil justo en el medio de la Arena. Después de eso, volvieron a saltar en el tiempo. Esta vez a la zona horaria.

* * *

**_-Waverider, zona horaria -_ **

****

Sara regresó a su habitación después de una larga ducha. Era difícil creer que dos horas antes estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, luchando por su vida, acabando con otros.

Ava la estaba esperando pacientemente. Se levantó de la cama cuando Sara entró y vaciló un segundo. Luego negó con la cabeza y envolvió a Sara en sus brazos.

Se sentía tan bien y cálido sentir el toque de Ava de nuevo. Sara le devolvió el abrazo, pero aparentemente algo andaba mal.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Ava.

Sara suspiró y se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la cama. "Ava, yo ... hice cosas malas".

"Cariño, mírame. Mírame." Ava tiró suavemente de la barbilla de Sara para encontrar sus ojos. Ella también le apretó la mano. "¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?"

"Hago." Dijo Sara.

"Entonces estaré escuchando. Cuando estés listo". Ava dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ava y si…" Sara no terminó la pregunta. Sus ojos se desviaron de los de Ava de nuevo.

"Estoy seguro de que hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para sobrevivir". Dijo Ava. "Todos lo hicimos."

Sara sonrió suavemente. "¿Se portaron bien los niños?"

Ava se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, nos las arreglamos." Apoyó la frente en la de Sara. Cerrando los ojos, susurró suavemente. "Te extrañé."

"Te amo, Ava".

"Yo te quiero más."

Y luego la oscuridad de la noche se llenó de besos y amor.


End file.
